


No Labels To Put On

by exandriantrashpanda (topothesia)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topothesia/pseuds/exandriantrashpanda
Summary: Sam and Taliesin improvise to deal with a creepy dude, but they weren't exactly expecting things to end up how they did.





	No Labels To Put On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the critical kink meme. Thanks, prompter! And thanks to my usual first reader, <3 forever. Title is from Miiike Snow's "Genghis Khan."

“I really like your hair,” the guy standing next to Tal at the crowded bar slurs for what Taliesin swears is at least the seventh time.

“Thanks,” Taliesin says in what he hopes is a tone of polite disinterest, hoping that he’ll be next to order drinks so that he can make a quick escape back to the table.

“Can I touch it?” the guy asks, and suddenly he’s even more in Taliesin’s space than he was before, no small feat given the press of bodies around the bar.

“Uh, no?” Taliesin says. It’s not the first time he’s been asked that question, but this definitely counts as one of the weirder times he’s heard it.

“Are you sure? Cause it’s so colorful,” the guy says again. “I really like it.”

Thankfully, the bartender signals at Tal then, and he’s able to lean in and order drinks as an excuse to move away from this dude.

Sam’s holding down their table, idly scrolling through his phone. Laura and Travis rarely come out after games now that they’ve got the little one; Ashley’s still in New York; Liam skipped this one claiming that he’d already had a long day and that he and Sam would drink plenty the next day when they shot another _All Work No Play_. Their usual bar is closed for the night for parking lot repaving, so they’re at a new-to-them one and Sam doesn’t like it nearly as much. Matt and Marisha have already left, claiming exhaustion and a need for tacos; Taliesin’s offered to get one more round for Sam and for himself before they call it a night too.

Sam looks up and sees Taliesin finally heading over, drinks in his hands, trailed by someone who Sam would categorize as “average white dude”: short brown hair, t-shirt and jeans, nothing that stands out about his face or the rest of his features. He wonder if Taliesin knows him, given how close the dude is following Tal. He wouldn’t be surprised. Or, maybe a Critter recognized them and Taliesin’s being polite.

Sam glances back down at his phone again, so he’s surprised when Taliesin suddenly drops into the seat next to him, setting their drinks down with enough force that they slosh in their glasses.

“As you can see, I’m already accompanied for the evening,” Taliesin says to the dude, who’s now way too close for comfort.

“I’m sure he won’t mind, right?” the dude says, leaning in, and Sam can see that this dude is clearly blitzed on something or perhaps a combination of somethings; his pupils are huge and his words are blurry. “Or, like, we can go in the bathroom. I’d really like to touch your hair. Preferably while you were on your knees.”

“Actually, I rather would mind,” Sam says, a little more loudly than necessary, slinging an arm around Taliesin’s shoulder and pulling him close. “He’s with me, you see,” he says, hugging Taliesin to him.

“Oh,” the dude says. “Well, like, you could watch, I guess. Although those stalls are kinda crowded for three.”

“We’d prefer to keep it to a twosome tonight,” Taliesin says, trying to make light. “Isn’t that right, darling?” he says to Sam.

“You know how possessive I get, sweetcheeks,” Sam says. “You’re mine and mine alone, sugar.” He reaches a hand up and pushes Taliesin’s head to lean on his shoulder, and Taliesin rubs against him once he does.

The dude leans in further, reaching a hand out for Taliesin’s hair, and Sam shifts to pull Taliesin backwards so that Taliesin ends up completely in his lap and out of reach. Taliesin blinks with surprise, but then flings his arms around Sam’s neck.

“Oooh, baby, I love when you grab me like that,” Taliesin coos, and kisses Sam lightly on the lips before snuggling against Sam’s chest, gazing at Sam with a level of adoration that Sam would ordinarily classify as sickening.

Sam attempts to channel the same look of smitten foolishness on his own face and replies, “You know I just can’t keep my hands off you. Let’s finish these drinks and go home, huh? Your hair goes perfectly with my sheets.”

The dude sighs again at the mention of Taliesin’s hair, and attempts to lean in again, so Sam puts his own hand in Taliesin’s hair, pulling Taliesin into another kiss, this one not so light. Taliesin returns Sam’s kiss, which surprises the hell out of Sam, but at least they’re good improvisers, right?

The dude huffs out another long sigh before slurring, “Fine. Whatever. Next time,” and stomping back towards the bar.

Sam and Taliesin pull apart as soon as they hear his retreating footsteps, staring at each other for a brief moment.

“I need a drink,” Sam says, reaching for the one on the table.

“Same,” Taliesin says, reaching for his, but making no move to leave Sam’s lap. Sam doesn’t encourage him to leave, either.

“Thanks,” Taliesin says, setting his glass down.

“Any time?” Sam says. “I mean, I hope there’s not a next time for that, but?”

“Not exactly the way I’d ever pictured kissing you,” Taliesin says, and Sam wonders if he’s serious, but then again, Taliesin’s still sitting on his lap, isn’t he?

Sam blushes. “This was not at all how I had pictured this evening going at all,” he finally says, wondering if he should admit that he’s never actually thought much about kissing Taliesin at all. Sure, Tal’s cute, but they don’t have a super-close relationship like Sam does with Liam and Tal does with Matt. They’re friends. Friends help each other out, right?

“All the more reason why I owe you,” Taliesin says.

“Did you know that dude?” Sam finally asks.

“Never saw him before in my life,” Taliesin says, taking another sip of his drink and setting it down. “He wouldn’t stop talking about wanting to touch my hair, and he wasn’t exactly taking no for an answer. I wasn’t quite expecting you to handle things the way you did, though,” he says.

“Years of improv training in action,” Sam says. “I hope that wasn’t unwelcome, though.”

“If it were unwelcome, would I still be sitting in your lap?” Taliesin says, and wiggles a little.

“Oh,” Sam says, suddenly unable to think of what to say next.

Taliesin puts a hand on the side of Sam’s face, turning Sam to look at him, and then they’re gazing at each other, this time not with looks of over the top fake adoration but ones of genuine interest and curiosity.

“Can we try that again?” Taliesin asks, and Sam nods fractionally, and then they’re kissing again, wrapping their arms around each other and thoroughly exploring each others’ mouths.

When they finally break apart, both of them are breathing faster, and Taliesin rests his forehead against Sam’s. “Definitely better when we’re not doing it for show,” Taliesin says.

“Agreed,” Sam says, surprised by how much he enjoyed it. Is it the novelty of it after years of not kissing anyone new at all? The thing Taliesin did with his tongue? Or is it just the alchemy of the two of them together?

“We should probably get home, though,” Taliesin says.

“Yeah,” Sam says, wondering why he’s suddenly disappointed.

“You could come home with me for a while,” Taliesin says. “Find out if my hair does match my sheets.”

Sam blinks. “Really?”

Taliesin nods. “I’m not in the habit of saying things I don’t mean when I’m sitting on someone’s lap.”

Sam hesitates for a moment and then reaches for his phone.

“Is that a no?” Taliesin says.

“I have to text my wife and Liam first,” Sam says. “Then I’m yours. Provisionally.”

“How did we handle polyamory before cell phones?” Taliesin muses, reaching for his own phone.

***

Half an hour later, Sam’s perched nervously on the edge of Taliesin’s bed. So far he’s confirmed that Taliesin’s sheets (black) do not match his current hair color, but that’s about it.

“You look slightly terrified,” Taliesin says, sitting down next to Sam. “Am I really that awe-inspiring?”

“It’s been awhile since I’ve been with anyone new,” Sam says. “And you’ve got...well, you’ve got a reputation?”

Taliesin laughs. “A reputation for what, pray tell?” he asks. “Being a pyramid?”

“I married my college girlfriend and my husband is my best friend. I’m a 40-something suburban nerd dad, and you’re...way cooler than that,” Sam says.

“I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you be self-deprecating,” Taliesin says. “I didn’t even know that side of you existed.”

“All sorts of surprises this evening,” Sam says, trying to make light. “I’m not all ego, you know. Just about 90%.”

Taliesin laughs softly. “Well, I brought you home because kissing you was fun and I think it’d be fun to do it again with a little more privacy and way less chance of interrupting drunk people. Simple as that. It’s late and we’ve both had long days. We can save the super-out-there mega-kinky shit that everyone thinks I must do 24/7 for some other time, okay?”

Sam grins. “Okay. I just have one question.”

“What?” Taliesin asks, shifting closer to Sam.

“Can I touch your hair?” Sam asks, and then he starts laughing.

Taliesin laughs and punches Sam gently on the arm. “Maybe if you’re good,” he finally says, grinning at Sam.

“I guess you’ll have to try me and find out if I’m any good?” Sam says.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Taliesin says, and then they kiss again, falling back onto the bed together.

Many kisses and articles of removed clothing later, Sam does end up with his hands fisted in Taliesin’s hair while Taliesin’s on his knees by the side of the bed with Sam’s cock in his mouth. He’s not really paying much attention to how it feels, though, since Taliesin’s doing a thing with his tongue that makes Sam’s eyes roll back in his head. Afterwards, Taliesin scrunches his hands in Sam’s curls while Sam eagerly sucks his cock. Eventually they end up sprawled bonelessly over each other on the bed, Sam’s head resting on Taliesin’s chest.

“That was fun,” Taliesin says, stroking a hand down Sam’s back.

“Yeah,” Sam says. “I should...I should probably go soon before I fall asleep here. Too many commitments tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I also have work in the morning. Whose idea was it to do these games on Thursdays, anyways?” Taliesin asks.

“Can we do this again sometime?” Sam asks. “I mean, assuming we could ever get our schedules to mesh again.”

“I’d like that,” Taliesin says. “We can play schedule Tetris some other time, though. I’m too tired for that at the moment.”

“Yeah, and next time let’s skip the creepy dude,” Sam says.

“Agreed,” Taliesin says. “In fact, let’s skip the bar entirely. And next time you can be in my lap. Or over my knee.”

“I like the way you think,” Sam says, picking his head up to kiss Taliesin again before he gets ready to leave.


End file.
